1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus for printing using a recording material and, in particular, to a printing apparatus having a plurality of container units containing the recording material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-323027 discusses a printing apparatus that prints data by rotating and moving a plurality of toner cartridges, in which when toner is exhausted in one toner cartridge, the toner cartridge is then moved to a replaceable position, and a user can replace the toner cartridge.
In a printing apparatus for performing printing by rotating and moving a plurality of toner cartridges, a standby position (home position) of a toner cartridge is provided to start printing most quickly. When the toner cartridge is located at the standby position, the printing apparatus can start printing most quickly. On the other hand, if the printing apparatus starts printing while the toner cartridge is not located at the standby position, the printing apparatus temporarily moves the toner cartridge to the standby position and then executes printing. Therefore, the start of printing of the first page is delayed. Thus, first printing is delayed.
When toner of a toner cartridge for color other than that for black is exhausted, color printing cannot be executed but monochrome printing using only the toner cartridge for black can be executed. However, in a case where toner of a toner cartridge for color other than that for black is exhausted and a print job of the monochrome printing is received in a state in which that toner cartridge is moved to a replaceable position, the toner cartridge for black is not located at the above-mentioned standby position, so that the start of printing may be delayed.
In a case where, as toner of the toner cartridge for color other that for black is exhausted in progress of color printing, a print job in progress of the printing is thus temporarily canceled and the monochrome printing is to be executed, the start of monochrome printing is delayed. When only the monochrome printing is used until a toner cartridge for replacement is delivered because there is not the toner cartridge for replacement on hand, the start of monochrome printing is also delayed.